The present invention relates to an improved arrangement for bonding windows in a passenger vehicle and more especially to a passenger vehicle having a side wall comprising a tubular frame in which window frames formed by the vertical side beams and an upper and lower longitudinal member are provided for the attachment of windows which are to be bonded to the metal frame.
On conventional passenger vehicles of this type, in particular on omnibusses, the vertical side beams as well as the upper and lower longitudinal members consist of square tubes normally of rectangular cross-section. To provide abutment faces for the windows, angular sections are located on the outer surfaces of these square tubes and are conventionally spot-welded to them.
This known design of window frame for the bonding of windows has the disadvantage, among others, that the corrosion protective coating is degraded on both the angular sections and the square tube at the points where they are spot-welded, as a result of which a long-term degradation of the window frame is unavoidable.
Another disadvantage of this known frame design is that the spot-weld of the angular sections, which serve as the abutment frame for the window, to the square tubes does not provide sufficient rigidity. This results in an abutment surface for the windows which are to be bonded thereto which is not sufficiently planar. However, an important factor in the bonding of windows to the side walls of vehicles is absolute dimensional accuracy, in particular an absolutely planar configuration of the abutment faces, since the bond will transmit high thrust forces occurring between the tubular metal frame of the side wall and the windows. Great dimensional accuracy is also required because the windows have to be flush with the side wall surface along the entire window opening, an important factor for the streamlining of the vehicle side walls.